Topaz
by SpawnOfSatan
Summary: Claire meets Gray after a day of work and he seems a bit off. Claire x Gray Oneshot.


Claire had finished her farm work that day and was spending the rest of her evening by relaxing by the goddess pond.

She stared into the pond and wandered off into her thoughts and daydreams.

The sound of footsteps interrupted her line of thought as she looked up towards the sound, she saw a familiar guy coming out of the mines with a full bag that she assumed must have been his findings.

His face and clothes stained with dirt from the mines, he was a sight she was used to seeing. Gray the young blacksmith in training proved to be a quite good friend, if not a little bit awkward.

He seemed to be off in his own thoughts he didn't even notice her standing there. Claire cleared her throat to grab his attention, which made him jump a little at her sight.

"C-claire!" he squeaked with surprise.

She smiled at him. "Hey there."

He huffed and looked away, his cap covering most of his face. "H-hey."

She was used to this by now. His attitude didn't faze her anymore. She used to think he was just a jerk when she first met him, but after getting to know him, she figured out he was just shy and wasn't good at dealing with people.

"What you got there?" she asked, motioning to the bag with a smile still plastered on her face.

"Found some valuables down there." He said, still looking away. But Claire caught him looking her way at the corner of his eyes every now and then.

"That's a lot of valuables then!" she exclaimed at the full bag as she looked at him with awe.

He didn't say anything but she could seem him smile slightly.

Claire walked over to the way his vision had been averted to so he was looking at her now. Gray was startled at her sudden movement but this time, he didn't look away.

Instead, he looked her straight in the eyes with a curious expression, as if he had just noticed her icy blue orbs.

As if he just realized what he was doing, Gray quickly turned away with his cheeks reddening. "I-I have to get back to work or grandpa will be angry." He said before walking off. Claire looked at his back as he walked off. "See you later.." she said

* * *

Claire was awoken the next day by a harsh sound at her door. _'Who could be knocking this early in the morning, it's six AM!'_ she thought to herself as she started walking to the door, not bothering to change out of her pajamas.

As she opened the door, the same sight of the young man she had seen yesterday greeted her. Embarrassed at standing there with her pajamas, Claire was about to retreat to her house quickly to change but she was interrupted by him. "Wait! It's okay, I'll make it fast I can't be late for work anyway." He said. She knew she'd get him in trouble if she insisted so she came back to the door to see what he wants. Shyly, Claire opened the door again. "Good morning.." she whispered awkwardly. They both has blushes on their faces. "Morning." He greeted back. They were both silent for a bit as he fidgeted with something in his pocket.

"So? What is it so early in the morning?" she finally asked. Gray jumped a little at her question. "U-umm." He started to scratch the back of his head. "R-remember yesterday when I told you I found a lot of things at the mines?" he asked. Claire nodded with a curious look on her face.

"W-well, see…" he trailed off as he looked away from her gaze. "I found a Topaz with all the valuables and."

Claire was getting impatient by now but she stayed silent giving him his time to spit it out.

Gray started taking something out of his pocket. "U-umm, well, I made this necklace for you." He said as he put out a necklace made with a silver chain with a drop shaped deep blue gem hanging from it. Claire looked at it as her jaw dropped. She took it in her shaking hands as she stared at it in awe. "Y-you made this?!" She asked him in surprise.

"Yea." He answered as he looked down at his feet awkwardly. "For me?!" she asked again, he nodded. They stood in silence as Claire was checking the necklace out in surprise. "Oh my goddess, Gray, this is.." she couldn't even place her feelings into words. "Yesterday when I found the Topaz, It reminded me of your eyes.." he whispered shyly. Claire looked up at him with wide eyes. The shy and a little rude Gray that she knew was being sweet to her, was she dreaming?

"B-both the gem and your eyes were beautiful-I mean they're both an icy shade of blue, I-" He stammered awkwardly but before he continued his sentence, he was interrupted with a soft warm feeling on his lips.

Claire had pulled him in for a kiss. She couldn't have put her feelings into words so she decided to show it to him.

Gray's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Claire pulled away and looked at his flushed face, her cheeks reddening as well. She has a smile on her face as she whispered "Thank you.."

Gray just stood there, frozen. Claire laughed lightly at his reaction as she went back into her house. "Better get back to work Gray!" she said teasingly as closed the door.

Gray stood there staring at the door with his fingers slightly brushing his lips. His face reddened as he remembered what had just happened, but his face broke into a smile as he walked out of the farm.


End file.
